Teal
by Chiri-tan
Summary: They didn't even know each other's names, only their silence and the fact that they both would occasionally smile at one another, as if appreciating the fact that they still have each other's presence… Mayuzumi stared at the expressionless boy and smiled. MayuKuro; AkaKuro
1. Chapter 1

**Teal.**

Mayuzumi Chihiro had seen him multiple times.

That boy with teal hair and blank smile, the one who would sit quietly by the corner and watch, the one who reminded him so much of himself.

But he never knew his name.

He also noticed that the kid always seemed to catch him in the crowd as well. Slate grey will meet with brilliant azure in a glance that seemed intimate to them both before they got averted elsewhere, back to their own lives.

_He noticed me_.

Normally, it would have meant nothing to anyone else, but it meant the world for Mayuzumi.

He wasn't desperate for someone to remember him, but he sure appreciated people who did.

* * *

The national library had been the place Mayuzumi seemed to catch him at.

He would read philosophical books quietly on the corner in each and every weekend Mayuzumi went. And the library had been particularly crowded that day because a national mock-exam would be held tomorrow Monday. He had hoped to get some studying done, since he sucked on Humanity subject. But even though he managed to get the book he wanted, he didn't manage to find a seat to actually sit on.

Sans for the normally forgotten corner where the boy with teal hair always sit on.

Today was a difference then, a start of something Mayuzumi would never trade for the entire world.

Companionship.

* * *

It had been simple enough.

None of them seemed to acknowledge that they'd been engaged in staring contest for a few times in the past two weeks. Mayuzumi touched the seat's back with his hand and stared at the teal-haired boy intensely. "Yes?" Monotonous voice chimed in a perfectly calm question. Mayuzumi smiled.

"I want to get some studying done for the national exam, but other seats are full. May I sit here?"

A simple nod, that was it.

And they both spent the afternoon in amiable silence.

* * *

Nobody bothered them for their ongoing meetings for three weeks.

Nobody seemed to notice that they were there, making an awkward glance at one another whenever they think that the others weren't looking. They didn't even know each other's names, only their silence and the fact that they both would occasionally smile at one another, as if appreciating the fact that they still have each other's presence...

Mayuzumi stared at the expressionless boy and smiled.

* * *

As opposed to the normal weekend visit, Mayuzumi came on Friday to get some studying done.

After all, he had already resigned from basketball club, giving him more free time with his light novels and studies. His mind was still replaying the scene of his meeting with the captain of the basketball club, Akashi Seijuurou.

He still haven't decided if he was going to actually show up for practice or not, though.

Mayuzumi instinctively went to his usual corner only to find it empty. Well, what did he expect? This was a school day and it wasn't like he knew that teal-haired boy. So it shouldn't have shocked him to not see him there...

But he'd always been there for as long as Mayuzumi remembered, it was rather lonely to sit by _their _usual spot alone.

* * *

Rain was falling hard outside that Mayuzumi was glad that he decided to come here early.

He sat back to listen at the low murmur of other people in the library meshing in a perfect harmony with the sound of rain outside. He leaned to the back of his seat, his head slightly tilting backwards in an attempt to relax.

But then, he found a soaked figure staring right back at him, his body slightly trembling and his lips almost blue.

Mayuzumi didn't know if it was real or not, but the teal-haired boy _smiled _upon realizing that he was there.

He was wearing a black gakuran with blue trims on the edges of his sleeves and collar, and it clung to his body frame as it was wet. But he seemed to paid it no heed as he sat down on his usual spot in front of Mayuzumi, reading a classic novel of Heian era.

Mayuzumi tried to get back to his studying, somehow _happy _that they get to share their usual silence. But the sound of small coughing and sneezing eventually led him to stand up and made his way to the vending machine.

He didn't know what the boy liked, though, so he just bought him a warm vanilla-flavored milk tea and a coffee for himself. He sat back down on his seat and offered the boy his drink without any words, just a single stare of 'I'm actually worried, get well soon'.

The boy looked genuinely surprised, but thanked him anyway with a brilliant smile.

And Mayuzumi's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

The next day, the teal-haired boy came wrapped up with sweater and jacket.

His face was also a bit red, but he seemed to be stubbornly glued onto his seat. Was he sick?

But Mayuzumi didn't say anything and opened his reference book like normal, until the teal-haired boy collapsed right on top of his book, panting shallow breaths in a feverish murmur.

Mayuzumi instantly put his hand on top of the boy's forehead. It was a rather high fever. Panicking, he called an ambulance and actually went to the hospital with him. His phone rang a couple of times, but he ignored it in the favor of listening to the doctor speak about the boy's health. And he would need to stay overnight because it was a forty-degrees Celsius fever...

Mayuzumi skipped the Saturday morning practice to stay in Tokyo with the teal-haired boy.

* * *

His name was Kuroko Tetsuya.

His parents had come on the evening the day before, thanking him for bringing their son here. Mayuzumi didn't really know how to react, seeing that he was meeting some stranger's parents, but he found out that he was happy about it.

And this morning, he had been woken up by a light feathery touch on his ashen-colored hair. Kuroko Tetsuya was awake.

"Thank you very much." He bowed his head in genuine gratitude, it made Mayuzumi smile. "You scared me, Kuroko-kun." The tealhead seemed surprised that Mayuzumi knew his name, but he immediately regain his composure. "I apologize, um-"

"Mayuzumi," He offered his hand. "Mayuzumi Chihiro." A smile graced the boy's pale lips as he took Mayuzumi's stretched out hand. "I apologize and thank you, Mayuzumi-san." A polite kid, total opposite of Akashi Seijuurou...

Mayuzumi ended up not going back to Kyoto for another day.

* * *

Mayuzumi thought that it was odd, actually. They had known each other for three weeks before they managed to sit in front of one another, and then it took another month for them to even know each other's names, but only a week for them to actually go on a date.

Kuroko had asked him what he would like in return for bringing him to the hospital. Mayuzumi had rejected his offer at first, thinking that it wasn't necessary. But Kuroko had insisted and he jokingly asked him to go on a date with him in Kyoto.

Kuroko accepted, and now here they were, sitting in front of one another in Maji Burgers just outside of Rakuzan High School.

As usual, nobody noticed them, though. Nobody noticed that their hands had been linking on top of the table for moments now, nobody noticed how they exchanged banters here and there, and nobody certainly noticed the indirect kiss they shared over the vanilla milkshakes Kuroko seemed to extremely adore.

It was calming, and Mayuzumi had never felt this happy before.

* * *

They thought they could spend their first date calmly without any sort of interruption, but then the consequences of his alarmingly often practice-skipping caught up to him in the worst possible moment.

He was about to kiss Kuroko and end their first date before a certain redhead with mismatched eyes found them on the park just a few meters away from Rakuzan High. But those heterochromatic red and gold weren't directed _at _him.

"What are you doing here... _Tetsuya_?"

His face showed longing and sorrow barely concealed under a faux unconcerned expression. Mayuzumi could practically hear _surprise _all over Akashi's voice and the small hint of lingering affection as he said Kuroko's first name.

But Kuroko, face looking as if it was made out of rock, sat even more rigidly, his eyes fluttered down in a mix of obedience and disappointment.

"Akashi-kun," there wasn't even a _long time no see _exchanged between the previous phantom sixth man and his captain as the cold wind blew between the three of them.

Mayuzumi seriously wanted to disappear from this earth at this very moment.

* * *

_Oops, it ended up long... -,-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Teal.**

It wasn't like he started playing basketball because he was talented at it.

He started because it seemed like fun, that was all.

Mayuzumi had many things he liked, and almost all of them were solitary activities. He liked Solitaire card games, reading books, finding new novels that interest him, watch TV for interesting things and that was pretty much it.

Until he watched an NBA game in one of the local television.

It was quite an ordinary game, nothing special. There wasn't anyone strong or magnificent dunks or anything, but it caught Mayuzumi's eyes and fancy. So he thought he would try it.

From his first year to third in Middle School, he only played in a few matches as a substitute. He never even played in finals, but he liked it, so he stuck with it.

Then came Rakuzan.

At first, he thought he would stay completely the same. Play in the third-string or second a few times before finally retiring for his final exam as nobody even remembered him. He wasn't desperate for acknowledgement. As long as he had fun, he would go with it.

But then there were three members of Crownless Generals who entered the team and rose to the regulars almost immediately. That, he could tolerate. He still had fun. But the moment the captain of the Generation of Miracles entered their school, most people just couldn't handle the pressure.

Mayuzumi was one of these people. He started to feel taxed, and he absolutely _abhorred _the fact that he would just work _so _hard for something he wouldn't be able to enjoy anymore. He would just force himself and stay on the bench. What was the use of that?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

So he decided to withdraw, it's not like anyone would notice that he was gone anyways. He could return to his easygoing life. Back to his Light Novels, back to his TV shows, back to how it was before he had a sport he took up as a hobby...

Although, that was before he met with one Akashi Seijuurou.

Mayuzumi had thought that he was odd, actually. He heard that Teikou was full of geniuses, won't those kind people be hard to control? Even Hinata had a really tough time during his captaincy with those Crownless trio, how was he able to control all those geniuses unless he was much more than any of them? Or, was he more than any of them?

He didn't care, after all, he had found someone during the time he had submitted his letter and stopped coming to practice. His head was always shadowed by that teal-haired boy whose name he still didn't know.

He didn't care about Akashi or how he was a genius.

There was something that slightly bothered him, though. After all, Akashi had said it himself. The only reason he remembered Mayuzumi was because he was similar to the redhead's acquaintance. A lingering question entered Mayuzumi's head, but was discarded to the back of his mind almost immediately. Who was this acquaintance? Who was this 'Tetsuya' whom Akashi spoke about with such high pride?

But he accepted his offer nonetheless. As long as he liked playing basketball, he couldn't see any demerits in it. He was happy, so everything was all right.

Though, it never occurred to him that _his _Kuroko would be _Akashi's _Tetsuya.

After all, there were hundreds of people named Tetsuya, it wasn't such a rare name. But, of all people- of all people-!

"I will miss the last train if I don't hurry up." Kuroko stood up from his seat next to Mayuzumi, his fists clenched to his sides as his eyes went unusually blanker than usual. Neither Mayuzumi or Akashi made a move, both still shocked over their sudden meeting.

Kuroko was slightly trembling, Mayuzumi could see from how his fists were actually moving instead of its usual silent grace. He stood a little bit more rigidly and bowed to Akashi in perfect ninety-degrees bow. "It was nice meeting you again, Akashi-kun." His words were perfectly clear of emotion, but Mayuzumi could still hear an underlying tone of sheer hurt and disappointment. It made him wonder. Just what happened between the two of them?

"Oh, I'll walk you to the-" Mayuzumi was about to stand up when Kuroko turned 180 degrees to see him. His blank azure eyes met with his soulless slate grey in one of their usual intimate stares before his lips melt into a very kind-looking smile. "Thank you for the date, Mayuzumi-san. I had lots of fun." Then Kuroko leaned down and _kissed _him.

It was... _not _awkward. It felt like those kisses he had seen on his light novels. It tasted sweet, just like the vanilla they had in Maji burgers. Kuroko's lips were soft as cotton, although a little bit cold and dry. Scents of his favorite cocoa and Kuroko's favorite vanilla intermingled as they let their lips touch in a moment of intimacy. Mayuzumi forgot the tealhead's name for a split second. He forgot all about Akashi, he forgot his own _name_ as he indulged in their scent mixing together...

It all stopped when Kuroko pulled away from him, face slightly red from his own actions. There weren't any emotions on his face, just like there were none on Mayuzumi save for the slightly agape mouth, but they understood one another.

Those silent interactions they had for the last two months weren't just coincidences, they were here now, feeling the chemistry that had brought them together.

Mayuzumi thought that the time was really short, and he would have given so much more just to freeze it on this moment and never watch his... _Kuroko _leave.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou thought that the gods of time must have something against him for letting the clock run so much slower than it should be.

He stood, frozen on his place as he watched _his _Tetsuya kissed his _new _phantom sixth man. Could it be that this was some sort of karma that happened because he was trying to replace Tetsuya with someone else?

Tetsuya, dear sweet Tetsuya, the one who had noticed the difference between him and the former Akashi and received the highest impact from it than the others...

He used to think it so deeply that it hurts. So deeply that his head seemed to refuse to just forget about it. It kept on reminding him of things he had had. Things he couldn't ever recover. Things he _thought _he had abandoned...

Tetsuya.

But it was never true, wasn't it? After all, his mind kept on shifting back to its previous axis. His mind _refused_ to think that there was a better solution than Tetsuya. And frankly, Akashi had believed it. That was why he approached Mayuzumi Chihiro in the first place, because he had reminded him of Tetsuya while his mind was bordering on insanity trying to accept that he no longer have a phantom sixth man...

That must be why he felt absolutely _revolted _at the sight of the phantoms- _his _phantoms kissing. No, it couldn't be. This was out of his predictions. And most of all, there was _no way _that Tetsuya would betray him. Tetsuya, dear sweet Tetsuya, had always been too loyal, too attached. That was why he could never ever let go of Aomine. So there was _no way _he could ever betray Akashi Seijuurou...

How about Mayuzumi, though?

He didn't have the same conviction he had to Tetsuya to Mayuzumi, after all. So Mayuzumi _must _have been the one who swayed Tetsuya into this.

Because Tetsuya could _never _betray him.

And Akashi almost wanted to thank gods of time above for letting the clock run again as he watched _his _phantom sixth man ran away from them. Tears glistening on his eyes as he tried to remain emotionless.

Another cold wind blew between the two Rakuzan regulars. And Akashi was about to get some answers. After all, he who never lose was _always _right. His orders are absolute.

* * *

_Okay, I dunno where to go from here. Do you have any suggestions?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Teal.**

It was not a secret, and yet people seemed to never notice many things about a certain redhead and tealhead back in their days in Teikou.

This was a story from while back, though, so many may have the need to refresh their memories about it. But there was always something special between their captain and the phantom sixth man.

Back in Teikou, everything was different.

It was a story from the days both of Akashi's eyes were still red, it was a story before Kuroko disappeared from Teikou Middle School. It was a story that happened only a short while ago, and yet felt like years for the tealhead himself.

It was a story he was willing to bury deep within his heart, it was a story he really wanted to forget, but could never do. It was a story he thought he could overwrite with his tales with Seirin and Mayuzumi-san...

But it was a story Kuroko Tetsuya could never run away from.

* * *

The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees the moment he and Akashi were left alone. But none of them move, or speak. Mayuzumi stood in silence, still overwhelmed by the rush of feelings he thought he could only read from a light novel. Kuroko had been an anomaly in his life, just like a main character from an LN that came true just for him.

Then Akashi must be the rival, no? Probably so, judging from the way Akashi's eyes seemed to linger on the darkness Kuroko had retreat to. Mayuzumi let out an inaudible sigh before he calmly and silently walked away from the park.

Akashi watched him like a hawk, heterochromatic gaze fixed on his back with laser-like focus. But Mayuzumi didn't care. After all, he had no reason to fear Akashi. And Kuroko was one of the few things that managed to hold his interest for long. Mayuzumi will not back down like a coward. So long as he was happy, everything goes.

"See you at school." Mayuzumi chimed lightly as he walked away from Akashi. The redhead said nothing, but Mayuzumi knew what that silence implied more than anyone else in this world.

_I will speak with you later_.

Well, bring it.

* * *

When Mayuzumi woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning, he realized what could happen after last night's occurrence.

What if Kuroko decided to just leave and never come back? It seemed plausible, especially if he and Akashi lived so far away from one another. Mayuzumi could lose him after their first date and that was _not _what he wanted.

There were still so much thing he had not uncovered. He didn't even know where Kuroko went to school. He didn't know his birthday, he didn't know _anything _about him.

Mayuzumi spent his lazy morning pondering about things which hadn't come yet and it drove him mad. So he went to the place he could actually get the answers he seek.

* * *

The National Library was as exotic as he knew them to be.

It was quiet, yet it was bustling with people. All shelves had some people standing in front of it, trying to deepen their knowledge or amuse themselves. All seats were taken, all but one spot.

Mayuzumi didn't even take a book. His feet took him to his place of comfort. The place where he spent his days reading or admiring a certain boy with teal-colored hair and electrifying azure orbs.

It kind of surprised him to see nobody there, but not the shock he had received a week before. It was... more of a sinking feeling. His heart sunk down in a way he never knew about. The light novels he had often mention the feeling of heartbreak, but those words could never convey how he was feeling at the moment.

Disappointment. _Extreme _disappointment. Maybe hints of unjustified anger and betrayal. But to whom? To himself? Or to Kuroko, who had done nothing wrong?

So Mayuzumi sat there on the corner, waiting for his feelings to calm and settle down.

* * *

The air conditioner was not exactly friendly to him.

It was a hot Sunday, after all. Mayuzumi had worn a short-sleeved polo shirt and a simple black jeans. The fact that his spot was _directly _under the air-con was really not helping. It was cold, and Mayuzumi stood up to buy a can of coffee. And also grab a book so he won't be feeling like an idiot spacing out in the corner of the library.

He walked unsuspectingly, not caring about the people he actually bumped on the shoulders. They all can't notice him, anyway. On days like this, Mayuzumi was actually thankful about his lack of presence. He could walk whilst reading or spacing out without being stared at by people. And yet, this also reduced his awareness towards his surroundings.

Imagine his surprise when powder blue hair entered his line of vision.

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes, put down his coffee, and finally stared at those mesmerizing teal-colored hair. But Kuroko said nothing. His eyes unmoving from his classic _romance _novel as he sipped the white Maji burger tumbler on his hand. Mayuzumi's eyes traveled to the boy's figure. He was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a loose blue-and-white cardigan, looking comfortable to fight against the cold.

Mayuzumi was about to speak when Kuroko casted him a glance, one they used to share before they know each other's names. Mayuzumi exhaled deeply before taking one of the novels Kuroko had stacked just next to his tumbler. His left hand was put on the table nonchalantly.

The gray-haired teen sighed a nearly incoherent 'smartass' in a fond sigh before taking the free hand to his own, fingers interlinking with one another in a comfortable silence. For the first time in his life, Mayuzumi read a tale from William Shakespeare and actually enjoy them.

* * *

After an hour of silence, Kuroko put down his book and stared at Mayuzumi with his usual blank expression. Mayuzumi took this as a sign and also put down his book.

Both stared at one another, as if urging the other to start the conversation they must have sooner or later. But neither of them wanted to break the silence.

Until Mayuzumi felt like he couldn't stand it anymore.

"What happened between you and Akashi?" He asked, simple and clear. Kuroko's expression didn't change, but his eyes flickered with a sheer sense of determination Mayuzumi had never seen before. Kuroko held his hand tighter before exhaling deeply. "If I say 'nothing', you will not believe me." Strange. They hadn't known each other for long, but Mayuzumi seemed to understand Kuroko better than most people he had several interactions with. They weren't even _friends_, he didn't even know what word he could use to describe his relationship with Kuroko...

But here there were, holding hands in their favorite spot while speaking about Kuroko's past.

"There was always 'something' between Akashi-kun and I, Mayuzumi-san..." Kuroko whispered, his eyes overloaded with abundance of emotions Mayuzumi couldn't quite identify, and yet the determined look was still there. "You could say that he and I are former lovers." Bam, bomb number one. "We split up because of a serious difference between our principles. And I declined his offer to come to Rakuzan with him." Bomb number two. "Would you let me tell you the story, Mayuzumi-san?"

The grayhead found himself nodding in sheer surprise. His hand unconsciously tightening around Kuroko's slender fingers. "It all happens three years ago, during my time as a middle schooler in Teikou Middle..."

How could this happen, really? Just how _lucky _could he get? To think that the only person that managed to notice him from the crowd and held his interest for long had once belonged to Akashi...

Mayuzumi smiled as he listened to a part of Akashi nobody else knew of. A part that was in love with _his _Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_Next chapter is a Teikou-arc AkaKuro, look forward to it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Teal.**

The story began underneath the blue sky, inside a very quiet library within Teikou Middle School.

Two pair of eyes clashed with one another with an unspoken intensity, a glance they thought they made when the other weren't looking had somehow escalated into a full-blown stare down between the shadow and the captain of the basketball club.

Kuroko had half of his face hidden under a classic romance-tragedy book he had been reading for the past week, right after the odd chance-encounters with the student council president became a daily occurrences. Always, from Monday to Friday right after school and before practice, Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou would be sitting face to face on the desk just next to the window.

It had been Kuroko's favorite place to read, and as a member of the library committee, he got to keep the cozy area near the window. He had been sitting here ever since he still had the luxury of coming late to third-string practice late without anyone noticing, but Akashi-kun...

Now that he was in the first-string, Kuroko couldn't afford coming late to practice anymore. There was only an occurrence when he got swept away by a particularly well-written heartbreaking scene in the _Tales of Hikaru Genji _and came late for practice by a few minutes, Akashi-kun had asked him exactly _where _did he spend his time before he was supposed to come to practice.

Of course, Kuroko answered him with full honesty. Only a fool would lie to Akashi-kun, after all. But that didn't mean he expected Akashi-kun to sit on his favorite seat the day after his tardiness.

Naturally, the first question that came out of his mouth had been a simple- almost idiotic "What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?" which the redheaded captain ignored so eloquently with only a wave of his hand.

And that was how the situation came to this moment.

Blazing crimson peered on him relentlessly, almost like a hawk staring at its prey. Kuroko blinked once before subtly breaking off their eye contact and returned to his book.

There was a sigh, a _sigh _coming from the captain of the Generation of Miracles. And honestly, it surprised Kuroko more than he thought it would.

"I don't understand you, Kuroko." Akashi-kun spoke. He leaned back to his seat and crossed his arms. His crimson eyes still on Kuroko's face, curiosity and a hint of frustration lacing his normally calm and calculating expression. "Pardon me?" Kuroko chimed back immediately.

"I mean, I don't understand _how _to make you understand the reason why I'm doing this."

"I thought the reason why Akashi-kun frequents this place now is to make sure that I am never late to practice again."

Akashi-kun raised an eyebrow in silent question before shaking his head to himself. "This approach won't do, huh?" He murmured.

Kuroko sat still on his seat, trying to comprehend just what in the world was going on with the ever-mysterious Akashi-kun. He wasn't usually so vibrant with his facial expressions, after all.

"I'm not doing this so you won't ever be late to practice again, although that was bonus factor." Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly at confusion, but his expression remained unchanged. "What I'm saying is I'm doing this for personal reasons, not for the basketball team."

"Pardon me...?"

But it seemed that Akashi had lost his patience with their conversation. The redheaded captain stood up, pulled the phantom to a quick kiss before pulling away and straightened his crooked tie. "I hope you understand what I mean now, Kuroko. Now come, it's time for practice."

Akashi-kun didn't wait for him to follow, so Kuroko stood there shell-shocked from their earlier exchange.

There were no words exchanged but somehow, Kuroko understood that he was now _something more _than just friends with his captain.

And he was undoubtedly happy about it.

* * *

The days flew like flies as Kuroko spent his days training for the upcoming inter-Middle, where he would finally meet his dearest Ogiwara-kun for the first time since he moved away. School had gotten somehow lax thanks to the days he spent reading and revising in the library before practice.

And even now, he was studying for a history quiz tomorrow along with writing his essay for the classic literature assignment. His eyes were focused on the paper underneath him while his hand absently tightened its hold on a set of fingers. Akashi-kun perked up from his own student council work and tilted his head slightly. "Tetsuya?" Akashi-kun's voice was low, lower than its usual tone and still laced with small hesitation. As if he was experimenting with the phantom's first name. Kuroko found it endearing.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" He asked, sounding much more firm this time. But it was laced with affection and lingering warmth. Kuroko shook his head and smiled the first real smile he had shown to anyone outside of his family. "Nothing, Akashi-kun."

* * *

As the intensive training started, there was barely any time for their usual escapades in the library. So Akashi-kun took the matter to his own hands and started to show something _more _between them during the basketball practice.

Midorima-kun had been the first one to notice, of course, but he only straightened his glasses and said that it was none of his business. Then he was followed by Murasakibara-kun, who blatantly said that he didn't care and then Momoi-san, who only smiled kindly at their gestures of affection.

Starting from the matching towels, sharing a water bottle, different training regime that somehow required them to be alone, Akashi spared no expense to let himself be with the phantom sixth man in all times.

There were times when Akashi had proposed a matching wristband, thus replacing the black one he had, but Kuroko refused and said that it was his lucky charm.

* * *

When Aomine-kun started to play hooky on the practices, Kuroko had been the first one to try and go look for him, even disregarding Akashi-kun's stern instructions to just continue on the practice. But the redheaded captain eventually let Kuroko go and try to find him, despite the unusually agitated expression on Akashi-kun's face.

Kuroko didn't find him, though, so he returned to practice anyways.

* * *

After the phone call with Ogiwara-kun, Kuroko somehow managed to find Aomine-kun and convince him to return to practice. The tealhead was overjoyed by Aomine-kun's newly-regained enthusiasm, though. So he followed the practice with much vigor.

Even when he collapsed, Akashi-kun didn't help him up. But that's alright, he knew that he had to go through this if he wanted to play against Ogiwara-kun with everyone.

* * *

After the match with Kamizaki Middle school, Aomine-kun had... _changed_.

No longer bumping fists, no longer laughing, no longer having fun... and the fact that Kuroko might have lost his partner was also coupled by the fact that Ogiwara-kun's team had lost against Kamata West Middle school.

Kuroko didn't cry, didn't even shed a tear. He just stood, shell-shocked as Ogiwara-kun apologized again and again for not being able to fulfill their promise. He asked his childhood friend to not cry before hanging up his phone and sat down, hugging his knees as he tried to hold back his tears.

Suddenly, he could feel warm arms enveloping him on a gentle embrace. Kuroko didn't need to look up to know that it was Akashi-kun who comforted him.

* * *

During the final with Kamata West middle school, Kuroko got to play with Aomine-kun again.

Even if it was only a moment, it was a truly happy moment for all the members of the Generation of Miracles. It had been the last victory they achieved with any kind of trouble at all...

And it was also the last moment before everything went downhill.

* * *

It had been one of their long-awaited 'alone time' in the library when the news of Coach Shirogane's collapse reached both of them.

Of course, Kuroko and Akashi both went to the sudden meeting all the regulars had. And of course they had been there when Coach Sanada said that he would be the new head coach. And they were there when they sensed that something was going to be _really _wrong in their team... but none of them said anything, unsure of what to say.

* * *

When Aomine-kun stormed out from the practice, Akashi-kun had been the one to order Kuroko to follow him.

Charging relentlessly through the rain, Kuroko went to each and every place he knew Aomine-kun liked to spend his time at. And finally, he found him under the bridge just by the river.

As expected, Aomine-kun was soaked through and through. And even though Kuroko hadn't say anything yet, he greeted him with a simple "Tetsu, huh?".

Kuroko nodded, even when Aomine-kun wasn't facing him. "Why aren't you in at practice?" He asked, although Kuroko _knew _that he really didn't care about it. "I came after receiving permission from Akashi-kun." The pitter-patter sound of rain filled their silence before Kuroko took a deep breath and asked Aomine-kun to return to practice.

"Why?"

Eh?

"Why should I practice? Why, when I'll win matches even if I don't want to?" Kuroko's heart pounded louder and louder, as if Aomine-kun's words were made of sharp led. "Should I play at full strength like you told me to? Just so I can thoroughly crush my opponents who have lost their will to fight?" Kuroko exhaled before trying to his best to answer his best friend. "I understand," he really did. After all, he'd _seen _people Aomine-kun had defeated.

"But-"

"Understand? Ha!" Aomine-kun's voice was shaking in despair. "What could you possible understand?!" Aomine-kun demanded harshly. "Tell me, what can a guy like you, who can't do anything by himself understand?!" Kuroko's eyes widened, clearly caught off guard that Aomine-kun would even _say _such a thing.

"You know, I wish I could have been born like you, Tetsu. I could've had much more goal in my life." Kuroko bit his lower lip before muttering his words loud enough for them to hear. "I'm also envious... of Aomine-kun and the others..."

"I want to try dunking, I want to make three-pointers, I want to dribble past opponents... but it's no use lamenting over thing I can't do! So I'm putting all I have into my passes-!"

"Passes? To who?"

Kuroko could feel his own heart crumbling down as he heard Aomine-kun spelling out, brutally and honestly about how _nobody _needed his passes anymore. Especially Aomine-kun, because, ever since their match against Kamata West Middle school, Aomine-kun hadn't received _any _passes from him.

"Even though it was only a little while ago, it feels like it's been so long..."

_No, no, please, no..._

"I don't even remember... how to receive your passes anymore."

_Nice pass, Tetsu!_

_There's no such thing as a useless player in a team!_

_"Kuroko, you're the shadow to Aomine's light. __**My **__phantom sixth man."_

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko screamed as he saw his friend walking away. "Aomine-kun!" But his voice cracked in the middle as he screamed and screamed.

He... he wanted to see Akashi-kun. He wanted to hear that it wasn't true, that he _was _needed by the team. He'd be find as soon as he found Akashi-kun...

* * *

The gym was dark already when Kuroko entered.

His steps were wobbled and somehow unsure. He was drenched from head to toe and frankly, his head was pounding really hard. When he saw someone as tall as himself in the dark, Kuroko wasted no time to ran and hug him from behind.

"Akashi-kun..." he called tiredly, basking in the warmth that was his captain. "You are still here? The others have gone to change quite some time ago." Kuroko buried his face on the captain's t-shirt, wanting to hide his tears. "Dry yourself, it will be troublesome if you catch a cold." Kuroko reluctantly let go of his lover as he was handed a white towel.

As he dried himself, Akashi-kun's voice pierced through the silence with absolute certainty. "Judging from your expression, it didn't work, yes?" A simple nod. "That's right..."

"I see..." Kuroko didn't move, his mind taking him back to the conversation he shared with his _light_. "Then there is nothing we can do."

"Give up on Aomine."

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up from the floor, surprised that Akashi-kun would say that. "But the one who tells me to chase after him is Akashi-kun yourself…!" No, no, no, no, no...! He didn't want to lose Aomine-kun! No! "Yes, that is the last chance. But no matter how much we try to repair a broken porcelain, it will never be like how it was before. Although it can still be used. I'll definitely use him to my best capabilities…" His voice sounded like he was just calculating, not talking about a person. Much less _Kuroko's best friend. _

"However, there's no need. We'll use him as he is now." Kuroko trembled on his place. No, this couldn't be Akashi-kun! "That's why, my dear, it must have been hard on you…" He stepped closer to the phantom player, but Kuroko took a step back. "A-Akashi… kun?" He called.

"Wha… what are you saying, Akashi-kun…?" Another step forward, another step back. No, no, there was _no way _that Akashi-kun would dispose of Aomine-kun like that! He... he must be... "No…" Kuroko stopped his steps and braved himself to meet his lover's eyes. "Who… are you?"

A wide smile made its way to Akashi-kun's face, further reassuring him that this was _not _his Akashi-kun. "I am obviously Akashi Seijuurou, _Tetsuya_." Kuroko could feel himself sinking down to his knees as Akashi-kun's voice sounded so... so _wrong_. He couldn't hear any of the lingering warmth and hesitation. He could still hear the affection, but it was so _so _wrong...!

But he could feel himself being embraced by those arms once more, and it felt so _foreign _that Kuroko had to look up to see if it really _was _Akashi-kun who was holding him.

"Shhh, shhh, dear Tetsuya, you don't need to think about it Aomine anymore. He's broken now. We don't need him anymore."

But before Akashi could say anything else, Kuroko broke away from his embrace and bolted out from the gymnasium.

* * *

The following year flew _fast_. After Akashi-kun utterly and completely destroyed Ogiwara-kun's self-esteem and love for basketball, Kuroko had disappeared from Teikou basketball club almost immediately.

He returned back to his usual place, the place he would stay at before practice, the place he had shared with _his _Akashi-kun, the library...

But on that particular day of graduation, Kuroko had skipped immediately after his name was being called. Nobody even knew that he left the premises, though, so it was all fine. But he went back to the library, to the very spot where Akashi-kun had kissed him.

Kuroko sat down on his usual seat, opening a book he had read that day. This would be the last time. He wouldn't be able to return here anymore. He had to say goodbye to his memories here...

Suddenly, he could feel cold fingers grasping his chin and forced him into a kiss.

Kuroko yelped in surprise as he saw the blazing red hair he so desperately loved. _Akashi-kun _pulled back and looked at him with a somehow satisfied smirk across his face. "Long time no see, _Tetsuya_." He said as he sat on _his _Akashi-kun's usual seat. "I have been missing you." The suffocating pleasantry that didn't suit _his _Akashi-kun came out from the _other _Akashi-kun's lips. The use of 'boku' instead of 'ore' also made a shiver ran down his spine.

"What do you want, _Akashi-kun?_" Kuroko nearly hissed. The _heterochromatic _orbs clashed with Kuroko's own azure ones in a somehow nostalgic stare down. Kuroko clenched his fists, although his face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Simple and clear, Tetsuya. I want you to come to Rakuzan with me."

* * *

"And what did you say?" Mayuzumi asked, his voice sounding utterly emotionless.

"I said no, of course." Kuroko replied, his hands still clenching hard against Mayuzumi's own. He seemed to struggle in telling his story, so Mayuzumi had held his hands and hadn't let it go. "He had... destroyed my friendship, _our _relationship... how could I stand to follow him again knowing that he wasn't _my _Akashi-kun?"

Mayuzumi fell silent, but he eventually stood up and embraced his lover in a hug they've never shared before.

"Um, Mayuzumi-san...?" Kuroko asked, sounding unsure of their sudden intimate contact. "Just be quiet, Kuroko. I'm comforting you." He could feel Kuroko's sigh of relief as the tealhead buried his face on Mayuzumi's chest.

The past had gone and now there was only the future for them.

Akashi had wasted his relationship with Kuroko, but Mayuzumi wasn't about to make the same mistake.

* * *

_Done. Dooooooone! _


End file.
